Electronic signals are often transmitted through cables that terminate with a coaxial connector. The connectors, a common type of which is known as a BNC plug, serve as the interface between additional lengths of cable, electronic equipment, and test equipment designed for use with the systems. The need for this interfacing capability required the same type of connector be used both indoors and outside.
Unprotected connectors used outside are subject to corrosion, which results in signal loss and equipment failure. With the increasing use of coaxial connectors, maintenance has become an expensive and time-consuming, but necessary routine. This problem is especially troublesome in, for example, coastal installations and other hostile environments, where corrosive salt spray or dust attacks and disables the connectors.
Present policies include the regular changing of corroded, and therefore, useless plugs. While replacement itself is relatively simple, the connectors which require the most attention are often in areas which have, as stated, hostile environments, or which are distant or difficult to access. Thus, much time and expense must be allocated to routine maintenance of the systems.
Attempts to develop water-resistant connectors have been generally unsuccessful, the water-resistant connectors also being, in large part, site-specific. Thus, their application is limited to certain installations and/or environments, and their use has generally resulted in continuing corrosion problems. In addition, the current generation of water-resistant connectors are generally incompatable with commonly-used test equipment, which is normally equipped with a standard indoor coaxial connector, such as a BNC plug. In order to use the test equipment on the outside installations, adaptors had to be provided, or modifications made in the connection, simply to test the outdoor system. This also entailed further delays and expenses, in time, materials and man-hours.